Eyes For Seeing
by AJay131
Summary: Starting in S1. When Kestrel's life get tipped off balance, she soon realises who her loved ones are, but can she help Scott and Stiles to protect them, or will she unknowingly and unwillingly be dragged right into the centre of chaos.
1. Chapter 1

On my chest, on my heart

'Your not listening to me.' Kestrel sighed as she watched her boyfriend rush around his room practicing flinging his lacrosse stick around, practicing stance after stance. It was the first day of summer and she had turned up in the hope that he would explain to her why he had been ignoring her the whole week. Recently he had been being way to blunt with her and never listening to a word she said, he had even stood her up on a few of their dates, but she never said anything, she kind of just accepted it, but Stiles had made her go round and sort things out. Of course she realized that she had also been spending a lot more time with her friends Scott and Stiles, but that should be a reason to completely blank her in the hallway and walk straight past her.

'I don't know what you want me to say.' He deadpanned as he finally sat down next to her on the bed and fiddled with his lacrosse strings. She shuffled closer to him and went to rest her hand on his when he pushed it away and glared at her. What the hell had she done wrong.

'Look you have to tell me what I have done, because I don't deserve to be treated like this Fin.' She stared him down with her big green eyes.

Kestrel moved again to rest her hand on his, when she made contact he shifted uncomfortably. He closed his eyes and sighed the looked at her with his eyes staring off to somewhere behind her.

'Well for a start, explain why you waste your time painting ridiculous pictures all the god dame time? And then why you spend time with that McCall and Stilinski so much?' He said as she looked at him, confusion tugging her eyebrows up.

'What's that got to do about anything? Scott and Stiles had been my best friends best friends since I was three?' She retaliated.

He pulled away from her, and she could tell that he was getting annoyed, yet she really didn't understand, she had always painted, and he knew that Stiles and Scott were her best friends since before they got together. She took a deep breath as he continued with his rant, his getting angrier as he went along.

'Like, why the hell you quit gymnastics for that crap I don't know, we were like the envy of the school, like Jackson and Lydia, me for Lacrosse and you for gymnastics. Now your bloody painting, what the fuck?' She literally could not believe what she was hearing. She got up and moved to stand in front of him.

'You are unbelievable; I thought you were different to all the other idiots on that lacrosse team, and then you say crap like that? Is that seriously how you feel about me?' She moved her hands to her hips and stared down at him tears threatening to spill over. 'What the hell happened?'

'I just don't want to be with you any more, you're like dead weight.' Her jaw dropped and something inside her snapped and tears started spilling and her throat closed up. Fin rolled his eyes at her and then sighed dramatically.

'Are you really serious right now?' She whispered.

'Don't make me kick you out Kestrel.' He said, no emotion showing on his face at all.

'Are you kidding, we have been together for over a year and all you can say to me is that I'm dead weight and that your going to kick me out your house.' She stumbled over her words, how could he be so insensitive, she had seen this side to him before and she hated it but it was never directed at her. He moved up and into her face making her pale, but she didn't move.

'Get out now. Don't make me say it again Kestrel'

He shoved her shoulders slightly making her stumble backwards. She couldn't believe it, this was the guy that she feel for, the guy that she had shared all her secrets with and who she had adored for almost over a year, and now he had just turned on her. She balanced herself and took a step forward towards her stuff but he was already moving again, he grabbed up her bag and threw it at her knocking her off balance, she feel back slamming her head into a shelve full of trophies.

As she feel in a bundle on the floor she heard Fin step towards her, she couldn't take any more, she just needed to get out now. She threw up her hands in a white flag kind of way.

'Ok, are you done?' She spat as she stood up and faced him. He stared at her his face caught between anger and hurt. She hoped he felt bad, but after everything that he had said and now cold he had turned he probably was only worried her head denting his shelves.

She felt a warm droplet slip down over the arch of her eyebrows and down over her cheek. She grabbed at her stuff from the floor and stormed out of his house.

As the fresh air hit her she felt the cut on her forehead sting and throb with every step she took. She reached up and touch it, bringing her finger back she saw that it was dripping with blood. It didn't stop her though, she was on a mission to get home before anyone saw her.

The roads were pretty empty, it was late enough for it to be dark but not too late that there was a rush of people heading home from work. By the time she got home, the streetlights were on and houses were lit, all apart from her house.

She rounded the corner and came up to her driveway; she looked up and cursed herself as she saw her neighbor and best friend come out of his house. Stiles was oblivious to her as he turned around to lock his front door. She took the opportunity to shuffle up her drive way but before she could make it to her door he spotted her.

'Hey Kes, how did it… go? What the hell is that on your face?' Stiles half questioned half shouted at her as he jogged across her front lawn to meet her. He rushed in front of her and grabbed her face in his hands and gave her a good look over. She took in his worried expression and broke into pieces. Tears started spilling and her chest heaved as sobs made their way up.

'Kes, did he do this to you?' Stiles wiped at her head, with his sleeve and then pulled at her hands. She looked up at him, he looked all blurry and unfocused. She pulled him in close and wrapped her arms round his waist as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

'Can I go with you?' She asked him as they both pulled apart. She really didn't want to be alone, not when she knew her Dad wouldn't be back for a month and her mum was never in anyway.

'Yeah sure, I was only going round Scotts he has the new game everyone's raving about.' Stiles smiled and his chocolate eyes lit up.

'Yeah sounds good.' She smiled back. The smile not quite reaching her eyes. Stiles grabbed her arm and tugged her towards his house.

'I'll sort out your head before we go though.' He wiped at her head again with his sleeve.

Hey Guys, I hope you like this. I started this a while back and really want to make sure that its perfect so it would be super amazing if I could hear some of your views.

I have a face claim for Kestrel and that's Lorde. I absolutely adore her hair so yeah. I also have huge plans for Kestrel so, I really hope this all works out and that you guys love it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh strange ways**

Kestrel woke up to the sound of her alarm. She grabbed her phone and in protest turned it off and shuffled back under her covers. She was definitely ready for school; she had spent a week far from Fin. She didn't cry any more, and she was kind of glad that she didn't have to put up the front of being the happy girlfriend any more.

As she snuggled further down into her sheets she heard the bounding footsteps of her mum. From deep within her comfy castle of covers and pillows and blankets she could hear her mum push her door open and footsteps sneak across the floor. Then there was a deathly silence as she waited for her mum to speak, she had thought that she would already be at work. It's the end of the holidays, therefore that meant that her mum was never in, she would come home late in the middle of the night and then leave again early the next morning. Kestrel hardly knew her mum, never had done. As for her Dad, she reckoned she knew him as well as she knew the English prime minister.

Then out of nowhere she was jumped on. Kestrel let out a loud scream and started to wriggle about under the weight of her mum.

'I'm up, I'm up.' She laughed as her mum moved off and pulled the blankets and covers back exposing the now squished Kestrel. She smiled down and rested her hand on Kestrels shoulder.

'You ready?' Her voice was concise. Kestrel knew the real question was whether or not she was ready to see Fin but she played ball. She rubbed the faint scar on her head.

'Yeah, I even spent time preparing my outfit last night.' She pointed to the black t-shirt dress and oversized grey cardigan hanging on the back of her door. Of course her favorite brown boots would neatly tie up the outfit. Her dad had brought them home for her one holiday. They were brogue styled boots with dark brown laces. Her mum eyed the outfit and nodded in approval.

'Well, you will knock'em dead honey, you deserve a nice new start.' She stood to leave and dragged the covers to the bottom of the bed, just to make sure that Kestrel didn't snuggle back down into bed. 'Right well, I was only popping back to grab my phone and lunch, completely forgot them. Thought I would make sure you were getting up too.' She looked around the room distracted.

'Yeah, I bet I will. Mum don't worry, I'm getting up.' She shuffled across and off the bed. Then watched as her mum left again, rushing off down stairs.

Fist she had a quick shower and then she dried her hair. Only for it to look like a bird nest anyway. Her hair frustrated the hell out of her. It was a shiny natural blend of reds, thanks to her mums side of the family, and extremely curly, thanks to her dads side. It hung in mad twists down to the small of her back. The only saving grace was that it made her emerald eyes stand out. Green was her favorite color too, so it worked.

She threw on her outfit and made her bag ready for the day. Before leaving for the kitchen she plopped down at her vanity dresser and stared at herself in the mirror. She sat there for ages, waiting for her reflection to give her a motivational speech, yet nothing happened apart from her occasional shiver of anxiety towards the day.

As she sat her phone buzzed in her T-shirt dress pocket, reaching it out Stiles' name flashed on the screen. A smile spread across her lips. Stiles and Scott had been an amazing friends the past vacation. After Stiles explained to Scott what had happened they were round her house like a shot. They took her to the movies, they went shopping with her, even though they were bored out of their minds, and when Scott went home, Stiles would stay with her, and they would watch all of his favorite movies.

'Stiles, I'm up and ready so don't worry' Kestrel giggled as he fumbled over his words.

'Right, well actually I was um wandering if you wanted a lift?' She nodded as she strode over to her window, her mum would always leave without a word, the little parenting she had done this morning was enough, telling her daughter that she was leaving was obviously too much of a hassle. She strained to see down onto the drive, and sure enough the drive was empty.

'Yes, mum left so that would be lovely, are you ready for another fun packed year of learning?' Kestrel listened as Stiles yawned and then rolled her eyes. 'You sound tired, didn't you sleep?' She grabbed up her bag and walked through the house down to the kitchen still clutching her phone to her ear.

'Well it's a long story really, I'm ready when you are?' Kestrel smiled, having Stiles as her next-door neighbor was very handy sometimes.

'Yeah, I'm on my way out now' She grabbed an apple and slid out the door. She stuffed her phone in her bag and wandered across her lawn and over to his jeep.

'You realize that I have never seen you wear colorful clothes since you were like six.' Stiles raised an eyebrow in her direction as he locked his front door.

'Yeah well I look stupid in colors, I do love that horrendously amazing Captain America t-shirt I bought you though. I might steal it back.' Stiles smiled and tugged at his t-shirt nervously.

As he unlocked the car Kestrel jumped in the passenger side and reached for his collection of CD's. He had this uncanny way of buying CD's that she wanted, and she never let him get away with it, he used to loose CD's to her all the time.

'Ok then, I'm sticking this on. Objections?' She shook the M83 CD in his face as he stared at it for ages, then he pulled a quizzical look, rubbed at his chin a bit then nodded making Kestrel punch him on the shoulder for making her wait.

'Good' she slid down in her seat as Intro came on. She could sense tension in the car as soon as Stiles pulled of her drive and started in the direction of the school. He wanted to as her if she was ready to see Fin, and she loved that fact that it was so obvious that he was planning what to say, she could literally see the clogs turning inside his head. He turned in her direction and caught her looking at him.

'What?' He said hiding his nerves with a hint of sarcasm.

'Your trying to figure out how to ask me whether or not I'm ready to see Fin and the face your pulling from concentration is amusing me.' She stated and sat up in her chair placing her hands on each leg. He turned and looked at her before turning a corner.

'Well are you ready?' he mused.

'I'm not even going to waste my time on him, I have spent the whole of summer realizing why he was to wrong for me, and the cut on my head made it even more obvious.' She sighed and looked out the window, watching as she started to see students walking to get to school.

'Well you have me and Scott to kick his butt so don't worry.' Kestrel giggled which made Stiles turn to her confusion filling his eyes. "Why you laughing Kes?'

'Just makes me laugh, I couldn't imagine you two weeds beating Fin up!' She cut him a look and he smiled at her. Then they watched the school appear in front of them. She felt Stiles slip further into his seat.

'Right, and it begins.' Stiles said as he pulled into a space in front of the school. He sighed and head butted the wheel. Kestrel smacked him on the back of the head making him set of his car horn and making him jump in his seat. Kestrel immediately burst into fits of laughter while Stiles took to waving awkwardly at the people from outside who were staring at him.

'Thanks Kes, lets just make the start of school a little harder for my, hey?' He turned to see her pulling a face, puffing out her cheeks to make it look like she was a blowfish. 'I just don't know what to say to you' he said sarcastically, whilst jumping out the jeep.

Kestrel giggled and grabbed her bag. Stiles wandered off in front as she ran to keep up she spotted Scott, he was standing near the bike stands with his hands in his pockets and she could of sworn that he looked scared, but he turned round, spotted them and started waving them over.

'Dude, you look just as tired as me.' Stiles came to a stop in front of Scott and shoved his hands in his pockets. Kestrel came up to a stand just next to Stiles, and nodded to Scott. He smiled at her and as she smiled back he seemed to let go of any of the tension he was holding towards her.

'Hey, you ok?' He asked looking from Stiles and then back to her.

'I'm fine, how are you?' She smiled, she knew that Scott wanted to make sure that she was ok, over the summer he would always come round, but In the end it was always Stiles that was there when she would break down into tears.

'Good thanks, although I had the night from hell' Kestrel looked between the two boys as they started having a silent conversation with her awkwardly in the middle. She sensed she had missed something and rolled her eyes before leaving them to it.

"Right, well before Stiles explodes with what ever he wants to ask you I shall go, I shall see you in classes sometime.' The boys both nodded to her as Kestrel wandered off. Not before hearing one of them mention something about a wolf.

**Hey hey hey again. I hope that this is ok, I really would love to hear from you and know your ideas. Also I decided that I'm going to post a chapter every few days, but obviously over Christmas it may get a bit hectic so, I shall try my hardest to keep that up. **

**S'laters for now! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harris in a skirt**

'You do realize that your in the way of my locker Woods' Kestrel looked up and saw Jackson staring at her with a wicked grin slapped across his face.

'You do realize that you're a dick Jackson' She smiled as she purposefully leaned against his locker. 'Plus, I have a first name.'

'Yeah but its weird, just because you're my cousin doesn't mean I have to treat you nice, you're a weirdo so I shall treat you like a weirdo' Jackson gently nudged her out the way making her roll her eyes and punch him in the shoulder. They did like each other, but talking crap to each other was just part of their relationship.

'Heard about Fin, little shit. I hope you realize that I will make his life a living hell for you! You ok?' He looked over his shoulder at her as he threw his stuff into his locker. She smiled at him and poked him on his cheek.

'Well I wouldn't expect anything less.' She sniggered. He held such a hard exterior, making him the rich cool jock of the school, Kestrel only knew of one other person to ever receive his emotional side and that was his girlfriend Lydia. She remembered this one time, he opened up to Kestrel at a family meal when they were younger, he had just found out that he was adopted, she knew something was up and she dragged him into a room where they were alone and didn't let him go until he told her what was wrong. She had never expected him to burst into tears and hug her, he explained that he was adopted and she held him in a tight hug until their parents found them.

Jackson turned to face her and she saw his expression turn into a soft questioning look.

'Yeah I'm fine, I never realized how awful he was till he broke up with me, I'm so much better off without him.' She sighed. He studied her for while, as if trying to read her then he smiled quickly before turning on his macho hard man look again.

'Good now piss off, my girlfriends coming.' She punched him again and strode off in the direction of her first class. English.

She was in the classroom before everyone else and sat down in her usual seat near the back. She pulled out her notebook and pen and started doodling pictures of a forest over the first page. She always tended to get to classes early; she loved the time alone before people started filing in. She was so engrossed in her art that she hardly noticed when Stiles slumped down in the chair next to her in the corner. He peered over her arm to admire her handy work then tapped on the page.

'When do I get to see the new painting you have been working on over the last week? It bugs me every time I come in you cover it up.' He asked as he pulled out his own note pad and pen, although his was a lot more dog-eared than her brand new note pad.

'Well it's not quite done yet, but if you want you can keep it when its finished, I have so many around the house Dad said he is going to start selling them off.' She had been working on a painting of a forest at night since the same time last week, she wanted it to be perfect yet she didn't really know who she wanted to give it to until she realized that it should be for Stiles, for all that he had done for her over the summer. 'You wouldn't mind having it would you?'

Stiles stared at her a moment with his mouth hanging open, she couldn't quite tell whether he looked shocked and excited or shocked and upset. Then he nodded his head and sucked in a breath.

'Of course I would love to have it, your work is always so good. I remember that one time, you drew a picture of Mr. Harris in a skirt, literally made my year." Stiles let out a hearty laugh and leaned back in his seat.

'I still have that too, I framed it a few weeks back, that can be yours too if…' Stiles looked at her puzzled. 'You drive me to school for the rest of the year.' She knew that she obviously couldn't rely on her mum, and he was next door, it made sense.

A huge smile broke out across Stiles' face. He help out is hand and Kestrel eyed it pushing her mop of red curls onto the left side of her head before shoving her hand out for him to grab.

'Sorted, I shall take your two art works in exchange for taking you to school for the rest of the year.' They shook hands and then turned around just in time for the bell to go off and to see Scott trail in with a huge clump of students.

Scott sat down in the seat just across and in front of her and turned to face Stiles and her to wave hello and then turned as the teacher started to drool about a murder in the woods.

'Hey, I didn't realize there was a body found in the woods?' Kestrel leaned over towards Stiles and he tensed next to her.

'Yeah, my Dad told me, that's why me and Scott are so shattered, we went looking for it.' His speech stuttered slightly. Kestrel rolled her eyes. How typical of them to go off on the night before the first day back at school to look for a dead body. Stiles had obviously been listening into his Dads police radio again.

'Yeah then I got caught and Scott hid, then Scott got bitten by something.' Kestrel's eyes widened and turned to Scott who looked like he was searching for something around the room. Kestrel reached over and grabbed his arm.

'The hell you get bitten by Scott? Are you ok?' She searched his face but he just kind of started at her, then he registered that she had spoken to him and gave her a shy smile.

'I'm fine. I swear it was a wolf but Stiles says that there haven't been wolves in California for like years or something.' She sighed and then tapped him on the shoulder.

'As long as your ok Scotty?' She watches as he nodded and then turned back to the front.

Just then the head marched in with a pretty brunette behind him snapping Kestrel and Stiles out of their little conversation. She was about Kestrels height with long brown hair and sharp features. He introduced her as Alison Argent and she then promptly sat down behind Scott.

Kestrel settled back to staring at the front when out the corner of her eye she notices Scott turn around and hand the new girl Alison a pen, she watched as they shared a little moment, Scott looking completely and utterly smitten before he promptly turned back around leaving the new girl looking confused. Kestrel immediately giggled and looked to Stiles who was completely oblivious. Kestrel stared at her drawing of a forest, she had never seen that kind of face on Scott before, he looked completely in awe of Alison, and he hadn't even spoken to her either.

In protest to the start of class she sighed and rested her head back down on the desk letting her mess of red curls flop all across it for the rest of the lesson. Stiles eyed her taking and smiled, he loved her hair. The way it completely did what it wanted, just like her in a way.

The rest of her day seemed to be a blur of normalcy, until the end of the day when she met Stiles at his locker before going to watch both him and Scott practice lacrosse.

She shuffled up to Stiles and nodded towards Scott who seemed to be daydreaming across the hallway. She waved her hand in front of his face and huffed as he completely continued to stare into space.

She turned to Stiles who had Abby next to him, a girl she knew from being in a few of their classes.

'What's his problem?' Kestrel huffed as she tucked a long red curl behind her ear. He turned and looked at Scott and then across the hallway, he smiled and then nodded in Alison's direction wiggling his eyebrows up and down again making Kestrel and Abby stifle a laugh.

'Well he is officially gone off into Alison land.' He said it loud enough for Scott to hear but he was completely lost in her eyes, even from across the hall. He rubbed at the back of his head as Kestrel craned across the pool of people to find Alison. She let her eyes move from between them, she looked from Scott suddenly clumsy and puppy eyed look to Alison who was smiling sweetly at him from her locker across the hall. 'Ah crap, we've lost him.' She muttered.

'Can someone tell me how the new girl has been here for only five minutes and she is already hanging out with Lydia's clique?' Abby looked from Stiles to Kestrel with a kind of frustrated look about her. I mean its not like Kestrel cared about Lydia and her band of perfect Barbie's but Alison looked like the kind of perfect fit. She was pretty, much prettier than herself and she had nice colorful clothes on.

'Because she is hot' Stiles stated rather abruptly making Kestrel look from him to Alison then stifled a giggle as Alison gawped in the scene that was unraveling before her, Lydia and Jackson were making out and she was there like a third wheel.

'Stiles, I'm going to the bleachers now' He nodded at her and carried on arguing about the fact that beautiful people herd together with Abby. As Kestrel walked off she punched Scott lightly on his shoulder making him jump out of his trance and look nervously at her in embarrassment.

Once sat at the bleachers she pulled out her notepad once again and took to shading and filling in the forest she had drawn earlier in the day. She sat with her long curly hair falling around her face like a curtain. Before long her picture was finally taking shape and looking realistic, she carried on absent-mindedly as people started to fill up the field, she felt the bleachers shudder under some students who were making their way up.

'Hey can we sit here, this is the best spot.' Kestrel looked up as Lydia Martin strode to stand right next to her looking down her nose like she was a fly that needed to buzz off.

'Yeah sure, I will move over here for you' Kestrel shuffled further down the bleachers and let Lydia choose the perfect position, then from behind her Alison appeared with that sweet smile on her face. As if all the luck in the world was against her, she sat down right next to Kestrel and began staring at her doodles.

'Hey that is really good.' Alison gushed, Kestrel shifted uncomfortably in her seat and smiled politely at her. 'I'm Alison Argent by the way, I think you're in my English class?' Kestrel nodded.

'Yeah, I sat behind you, I'm Kestrel Woods.' She watched as Alison's eyebrows shot up. Here we go again she thought. It was always the same whenever she first introduced herself.

'Kestrel, that's such a lovely name. Is it a family name?' Alison looked like the type of person that would go out of her way just to make you feel nice and welcome, which kind of made Kestrel like her. She generally looked interested in her name, rather than just scoffing at it and pretending that they liked it. She knew it was a strange name; she had never met anyone with the same name let alone anyone else that knew someone with the same name.

'Thanks, nope' Kestrel made the p pop as she shuffled round in her seat. 'My mum admitted once that she liked it because it was a rare English name and that she liked that hardly anyone else would have it' It was true, although her mum herself had a strange name. 'My mums name is weird to, she is called Celeste.'

'That's pretty cool though, and true you are the first Kestrel I have ever met.' Alison's smile was contagious. Kestrel couldn't help but smile along with her. She figured if Scott was going to like anyone than Alison was a good choice, she seemed really grounded and nice.

'So did you move here due to your parents work?' Kestrel started with a pretty simple question, she thought that she might as well get to know Alison while Lydia was fussing over her lip-gloss.

'Yeah my dads work actually, he is a salesman of sorts' Alison tucked her hair behind her ears and then looked to the field.

'Erm Alison don't forget to tell her about your mums killer job.' Lydia piped up from next to Alison. She looked over at Kestrel and took her in. 'I like your boots, they make a bold statement.' Kestrel smiled. They were her favorite brown boots.

'Thank you, I love your hat.' Kestrel ducked her head at the popular girls compliment. Even though Lydia was going out with her cousin, they had never ever spoken, mainly because when Kestrel was with Fin and part of Gymnastics they were kind of enemies, Kestrel hated attention though, she was never one to party with the popular crowd. She waited for an explanation as to what Alison's mother actually did, but the girl seemed distracted at some one on the field. As she looked over she actually couldn't help but smile at Scott. He had seemed to gain a little bit of a follower.

'Who is that?' She asked nodding her head in Scott direction. Kestrel leaned back and looked to Scott who had his puppy dog eyes glaring in Alison's direction.

'Who him?' Lydia stated looking over at Scott with calculating eyes. 'I'm not sure who he is' That's when Kestrel rolled her eyes, Lydia shot her a glare then shuffled in her seat.

'That's Scott McCall.' Kestrel pointed to him, and he seemed to smile as if he was hearing their conversation. She stuck her tongue out at him and he she saw him stifle a small laugh.

Just then the whistle went and Scott who had been told to stand in goal was shaking his head as if he was in pain. All three girls watched as the first player in line started sprinting towards the goal, but before Scott had a chance to ready himself the ball flew from the players lacrosse stick and straight into his head. Kestrel winced as he fell backwards into the net, people erupting in laughter all around them.

Then he stood back up and as quick as possible because another player had started charging towards the goal. Yet as if it was the most natural thing in the world, Scott saved the goal, and the next and the next, each time she spotted Stiles on the bench just below them fist pumping the air every time he saved a goal. Kestrel had never seen Scott's reflexes that fast. He wasn't even hesitating.

'He is really good.' Alison piped up from next to Kestrel and Lydia agreed.

'He was never _that_ good.' Both girls looked to her and then carried on watching as Jackson pushed to the front of the queue, slamming the player at the front in the chest. Kestrel sighed knowing exactly where this was going. She could tell by the way Jackson cockily strode a few steps before sprinting towards the goal.

Yet before Kestrel even had a chance to hide behind her hands the ball was airborne and sailing straight for the bottom right hand corner of the goal. Scott tensed then moved in a swift motion to intercept the ball and ever so gracefully plucked it out the air with his Lacrosse stick.

An eruption of cheers flew from the bleachers with Lydia leading the way. Both Kestrel and Jackson gave her a strange look before returning their gazes to Scott, who was looking extremely shocked and pleased with himself. What on earth had happened to him? His skills before today were rusty and his hand eye coordination was absolutely atrocious. Something has happened, she knew for a fact that it wasn't drugs though. What could it be though? Surely it wasn't to do with the bite though?

She could always remember watching Scott and Stiles' games and always ending up watching them sit out on the bench. She watched as Stiles ran up to Scott and they started talking animatedly with Scott pointing around and acting out all his saves.

'That's just unbelievable!' Kestrel looked from Alison then back to Scott.

'Yeah because he is really good.' Alison said, giggling and placing her hands on her lap.

'So' Lydia said sitting back down after cheering and reached out for Kestrels hand. Once she had grabbed it she gave her a scarily happy smile. 'There's a party this Friday, you want in?' Kestrel stared back at the girl and looked around her just incase she was talking to someone else.

'Who me?' Kestrel stuttered out as she shifted in her seat, hand still firmly clasped in Lydia's grip. She watched as the schools princes rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Yes you. Who else am I talking to? Alison has family night so she cant make it, but I can count on you to look killer for the party? You always looked good on the end of Fins arm, now's your chance to look killer on your own.' Alison looked to Kestrel uncomfortably and smiled. Kestrel sat up and laughed nervously. She hadn't thought about that, she was known for being Fins girlfriend, and never known for just being Kestrel.

'Yeah sure, although are _you_ sure?' Lydia let go of her hand and sat up herself before nodding with determination.

'Yes, I reckon that I can use your killer grey scale outfits to make my killer colorful ones stand out more, you know, compliment each other.' She looked Kestrel up and down as if to cement her idea and smiled. 'Of course you need to be round early so I can see what you're wearing.'

Kestrel couldn't believe it, she was actually talking to and making friends with Lydia Martin. Her kind of normal day had just turned into the weirdest day she had ever had. She smiled brightly at her new opportunity to make new friends, especially girls, she had always struggled to get on with girls, they always seemed to end up hating her or talking about her behind her back because of Fin.

'Sounds like a plan, I can't wait.' She smiled as Lydia let her hand go and settle back down in her seat, her eyes darting across the players as they jogged around the pitch. She saw Fin, and watched as he joked around with his friends, she felt nothing towards him now, and was so glad that part of her life was over with. Kestrel turned her attention to Alison and nudged her.

'Family night huh?' She eyed her curiously and let her eyebrows lift in a questioning motion. She watched as Alison squirmed under her gaze then looked to her lap.

'Yeah, it um, its become a kind of a compulsory event in our house.' She smiled nervously in Kestrels direction then looked back towards Scott on the field.

Kestrel laughed and let Alison to it, she watched Scott and Stiles jog and let her mind wander to what on earth she had in store for her at this party, and that she couldn't wait to tell Stiles the good news. If she became friends with Lydia maybe she could put in a good word for Stiles, then again maybe not.

**Hey hey hey. Pretty long one this time, got a bit carried away. I hope that this pleases, and once again I would love to hear from you so that I can get a sense if I'm moving in the right or wrong direction.**

**S'laters for now! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**No Disguise **

Kestrel woke up on Friday and stared at the ceiling. A big smile spread across her face, as she reveled in the good feeling she had. She couldn't believe the week she had had. Every morning had been the same; she would wake up to an empty house, get ready and jump in Stiles' jeep. They would laugh and joke and discuss all the possible reasons why Scott was like a super Scott, all the way to school and then they would part ways. She would then meet Lydia by her locker, which is where on the second day of school she was ambushed. Lydia would then drag her and Alison around all day between lessons and lunch.

They had started to get to know each other, of course Lydia was more of a mystery of cryptic grins and plans to get people to do what she wanted, but Kestrel kind of liked that about her, she admired a girl who had the confidence to get what she wanted. Alison on the other hand was a little easier to read. She had completely let the secret slip that she had run into Scott late at night after se ran over a dog and he had asked her to the party, and to Kestrel's surprise over the fact that there encounters were always like something out of a book. She was excited for them, but at the same time, wished they would just get together already.

She jumped out of bed and across her room towards the shower when her phone buzzed. She skipped back across the room curly red hair flying everywhere and picked her phone up from her bedside table. The screen read Jackson. With a massive wave of confusion she answered his call and placed her phone to her ear whilst fishing through her closet.

'Hey Jacky, what's occurring?' She said with her best Irish accent. Then there was silence.

'Woods, that was horrendous, don't ever do that again.' She could hear the snarl in his voice but took to sighing anyway.

'What do you want then Jackson?' She grabbed at her favorite black jeans and threw them over to her bed before rummaging around for a suitable top.

'Well I was wandering if I could give you a ride to school.' Her eyes widened and she let out a her most theatrical breath of air.

'NO WAY COUSIN BONDING TIME?' She yelled down the phone to him. She could practically hear him thinking of ways to kill her off before she embarrassed him even more.

'Woods, don't make me come over there and then just run you over instead.' She giggled and then grabbed out a grey and black triangle patterned shirt, one that reached just over her bum, enough to make her feel comfortable. There was nothing worse than the feeling of being on show to Kestrel.

'Yeah that's fine, what do you want from me in return though?' She asked, sensing that there was a bit of an ulterior motive.

'I just need to ask you a few questions, so I shall be round in like 30 minutes ok?' She could hear Jackson move around on the other end of the phone before he completely hung up on her before she had a chance to say anything more. What a knob, she though as she strode away from her phone and to the bathroom.

Once showered and changed she wandered over to her wall mirror and took a look. She had swept her mass of red curls round to the left side of her head, once again she had minimal make up on, mascara to highlight her green eyes. Her black jeans were tight against her slender legs, and her larger grey and black triangular shirt hung from her skinny frame, she sighed, she ate like a pig but never gained any weight. She then stuffed her feet into a black pair of boots with golden buckles adorning the fronts. Then standing back in front of the mirror she sighed heavily again. She heard footsteps in the hallway and watched the door in her mirror. Her Mum was definitely gone and her dad wasn't due home for another two months. She waited, ready to bolt towards her window if needed. She could easily get onto the roof and down to the driveway. Yet when Stiles slipped through her bedroom door she turned round and stormed up to him, hitting him on his shoulder.

'What was that for?' He stuttered out as he looked around her room. He took in the easel with a painting of what looked like a forest. She had her sketches and paintings hanging all round her room, and he loved the fact that there was so many that you couldn't actually tell what color the walls were. He then looked back at her and took in her appearance. She looked beautiful and sucked in a large breath as she wandered back across the room to grab her bag and shove her phone into it.

'You shouldn't be creeping around my house in the morning Stiles, what if I was still getting dressed?' She sighed and watched as his face turn completely red, he shuffled on his feet and stuttering out a sorry. Her eyes widened at his reaction, she quickly turned away and wandered over to grab her bag. She reeled over th realization that he got nervous when she mentioned her getting changed. He never did that?

'I just, I um, was wandering if you were ready for a lift? I mean, I need to speak to Scott so I was hoping we could go a little early?' Kestrel looked him over, he looked tired, dark circles under his eyes, and as he mentioned Scott his expression changed and she couldn't work it out.

'Well, Jackson just rang me and said he wants to speak to me, so he is picking me up in a bit. You can go with out me though' She walked up to Stiles and lightly tapped him on his arm. He looked at her then deflated slightly. It looked like he needed to tell her something but was completely not sure whether he should or not.

'Stiles, are you ok? Did you figure it all out? I've been researching but everything I find just doesn't match up?' She stepped closer to him and he tensed. Since the start of forever she had been really good at reading Stiles. What ever he was thinking she knew it, what ever he was feeling she felt it too, she just could read his emotions like a book.

'I just, need to speak to Scott, I shall see you at school Kes' He flashed her a half hearted grin and turned to walk away. He was definitely hiding something; he never kept stuff from her. She knew everything about him, She rushed after him down the hall and when he realized he was being followed he spun round making her plough right into him, knocking him back. He stumbled a little and held onto Kestrel to steady himself. He turned bright red when he realized that he had wrapped him arm right around her waist.

At first she was about to burst into laughter but then a feeling hit her and she froze. Her chest heaved and she could feel Stiles right against her, breathing. She was suddenly extremely aware of him and felt really quite strange. He immediately stepped back and looked at her with wide eyes.

Then as if to break the tension she burst out in nervous laughter and he soon followed suit. He had never really been that close to her before, yeah they had given each other hugs and stuff but this time was different. A car horn from outside sent them both into the reality and they slowly made there way in silence downstairs and to her front door.

As they climbed out the house, Jackson jumped out the car and made his way over to where Kes was trying to lock the door. Stiles sensed he wasn't welcome and made his excuse and ran for his jeep.

'Didn't realize you and the dweeb were such good friends, he stay over last night or something?' Kestrel span round after finally locking her door and scowled at him, letting her cheeks go completely pink. The triumphant face Jackson pulled didn't leave either till they had both got in his grey Porsche.

'What did you want to talk about then?' Kestrel asked when the silence in the car started to make her feel a little awkward.

Jackson sped up and looked at her from the corner of his eye. He needed to know what was going on with Scott, but really didn't want to push his luck with asking Kestrel, he knew that they were best friends.

'I, I need to know what drugs Scott was on over the summer?' He deadpanned. Kestrel turned to look at him and couldn't help but let her jaw drop a little. There was no way that Scott was on drugs. Yeah she was desperately trying to figure out why he all of a sudden had turned into the local super lacrosse player, but it definitely was not drugs. How could he even think that?

'Scott isn't and wasn't on drugs Jackson.' She exasperatedly said. Her eyes flitted from the road to Jackson. She watched as he shrugged.

'Look all I know is that before summer he was shit, and now he is like the most amazing player we have. There is no amount of training that could make him that good over only summer.' She listened and to be quite honest agreed. Scott had practiced over summer, but not obsessively, not enough to make him that good that quick. She sighed.

'I don't know, all I know is that he isn't on drugs. Maybe everyone else just got crap?' She giggled hoping to lighten the mood but Jackson tutted at her and rolled his eyes.

'That kid is up to something and I will figure it out.' He sent Kestrel a snarl and looked back to the road as the school appeared ahead. She had never seen him this determined before, she knew that being the head of the lacrosse team and being the best was important to him. She sighed as he parked up and reached for the door to leave when Jackson grabbed her arm and squeezed causing her to inhale sharply.

'Jackson, you're hurting me' She stuttered out as he let go and frowned.

'I will find out, and if I know that you were hiding something from me I wont be happy.' He looked at her expectantly but she just shook her head and jumped out the car rubbing at her arm.

Her day seemed to go on pretty normal after that. Her classes flew by, Stiles was still acting weird and not really talking to her about why he was so nervy. Once in the lunchroom she grabbed her tray and headed for Alison, who happened to be the first to get in there and sat down. Before she reached Alison, her snapped towards the boys and she made the quick decision to join them and ask a few questions, almost like she wanted to corner them, especially Stiles.

She let her tray fall on the table right next to Stiles and Scott, she slid into the seat between them as they both smiled. It had been the first time all week that she had sat with them. Scott smiled warmly at her and Stiles nudged her making her sway in her seat a little.

'Nice to have you back Kes.' Scott nudged her too making her wiggle in between them giggling.

'So what's occurring?' She said in her Irish accent. Stiles chuckled and Scott rolled his eyes. They unlike Jackson were pretty used to Kestrel slipping into different accents. She was actually pretty good at it. She smiled as they both looked from each other back to Kestrel.

'Not much, how are you?' Scott started due to the fact that stiles had unceremoniously stuffed his face with an unhealthy amount of fries.

"Not too bad, but I had the strangest morning.' She stated.

'Oh yeah, how was your ride with Jackson?' Stile said through a mouthful of mashed up fries.

'It was actually very obscure, it was about you Scott.' He looked up from his food and gave her a questioning look. Stiles swallowed and shuffled closer to Kestrel, making their legs touch. She sighed as

'Jackson was asking how the hell you got so good at lacrosse so quick' She eyed Scott as he looked from Stiles to her then back down to his food.

'I literally have no idea, it's like something's finally clicked.' He chuckled lightly as Stiles rolled his eyes.

'Scott no one gets that good that quick?' Stiles said, grabbing a handful of chips again.

'Yeah, but I have been practicing all summer, you know that!' Scott spat, making Kestrel jump. He looked at them angrily and Kestrel started bouncing her leg up and down.

'Look, all Jackson knows is that before summer you were ok, and now your amazing, he's bound to ask questions.' She countered.

'Well tell him that, I'm better than him now and that's that.' He snidely replied. Stiles gaped at their friend.

'Alright, that was an extremely dickish thing to say.' Kestrel snorted and looked to Stiles who seemed to be staring down at his legs. She wanted him to back her up some more, even Stiles knew that it was seriously weird how good he had got all of a sudden, like they had been trying to figure it out all week. She turned back to Scott.

'He thinks you're on drugs Scott.' She sighed and Scott and Stiles practically spat their food on her.

'Are you serious?' They both stuttered.

'Yeah, he almost crushed my arm when I tried to get out his car, he was all like "You better not be lying to me Woods" and yeah.' She said.

'What?' Stiles said and reached for her arm. She held it up for him to look, it wasn't like he had actually bruised her or anything. He looked her over and when satisfied that she wasn't hurt he slipped back in his chair and took to stuffing his face.

**Hey hey hey. Yet again, here is another installment and I hope that it is up to scratch. I have been so busy, I have 7000 words to write on all manor of geographical subjects ha… but any way, this is still a pretty long one too. **

**Also once again, I looove hearing from you so please review and tell me what you think.**

**S'laters for now! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Blood Lust**

That evening Stiles was freaking out and Kestrel could tell because his music was deafening. She could hear it through her open window. She was passing around her room. The thought of him being stressed was only making her more stressed.

She walked over to her window and stared out it towards Stiles' window. There was a ledge over the two garages that meant that they could climb over to each other's window. She looked over, not knowing whether or not to go over. She stepped away, then back again.

The current motions of not knowing whether to go to Stiles' aid reminded her of when she was little in first school. She had the biggest crush on Stiles, and she would always follow him and Scott round, in the end Scott took pity on her and they let her join in with everything that they did and in the end they became like the three amigos. She always wanted to tell him too but he had the world's most massive crush on Lydia, so she kept quiet and then she met Fin and the rest was history. So now standing in front of her window not knowing whether to just go and invite herself in to his room to see if he was ok, was making her feel like a little girl again. She decided though, that she as going to.

She flung a massive knitted grey jumper over her pattered shirt that swung down to her knees, she pulled her collar over the top of it and pulled her mop of red hair over to one side, out of her way.

Stepping out of the window she shuffled across the adjoining roof until she was right in front of Stiles' window. She stopped just outside and peered inside at Stiles as he was frantically scribbling notes from a website page. She looked him over as she took in figure. She smiled and let out a little cough as if to notify him that she was there. His head flew round and he scrambled to close the screen.

'Kes, you haven't used my window in years.' He smiled a sweet smile at her and moved up and over to help her in. He held out his hand and she grabbed it as she scrambled in.

'Yeah well, you have been acting all twitchy all day and it took me ten minutes to work up the courage to come and see if you were ok?' She stood up straight and looked into his eyes, never once moving to let go of his hand. He noticed and turned bright red, leading them both to let go.

She moved to his bed and gingerly sat down on the edge. He smiled and went to sit at his desk.

'Scott should be here any minute. I think I know what's wrong with him, or what's right with him I don't know…' his voice trailed off as he read through his notes. She nodded to him.

'Right, so what did you come up with?' She shuffled further back on his bed and crossed her legs. He took a deep breath at the sight of her on his bed, it had been a while since she was in his room, and he couldn't believe that she was in it now. He shook himself awake and took in her questioning glare.

'Well, you wont believe me, but…' As he started Scott opened to door to his room and waved at them both.

'I've been up all night reading websites and everything…' Stiles voice trailed off as he jumped up and dragged Scott into his room. Scott and I both eyed him, he looked even more skittish than usual. I smiled at Scott as he stifled a giggle.

'How much Adderol have you had today?' Scott asked smiling back at Stiles as he freaked.

'A lot' He countered. 'Doesn't matter ok, just listen, both of you actually. No offence Kes but I wasn't going to tell you but I think that you will understand better than Scott.' Stiles stated as he sat in his deck chair and span round to face his computer screen.

'Are you sure, if its personal I can go.' She shrugged not wanting to intrude, Stiles obviously thought this was a long shot, but by the way he was acting, he was dead serious.

'Why should you leave, you're our best friend Kes you weirdo.' Scott stated as he playfully nudged her knee.

'Is this about the body in the woods?' Scott asked. 'Did they find out who did it?'

' No, their still questioning people.' Stiles rambled. 'They questioned Derek Hale.'

'Oh, the guy in the woods that you saw when looking for your inhaler?' Kestrel asked, she was going to go with them but decided that wandering around the woods in the cold wasn't really what she needed when she had homework.

'Yeah, he was all creepy, then handed Scott his inhaler, weird but anyway.' Stiles answered flashing his golden eyes at her over his shoulder. 'Scott, you remember that joke from the other day?' He paused as Scott and Kestrel stared at him waiting for him to clarify. 'Its not a joke anymore.'

'Wait I'm confused.' Kestrel didn't remember any joke. She looked to Stiles but he was still staring at Scott.

'The wolf, the bite in the woods.' He paused again. 'I started doing all this research, and do you even know why a wolf howls?' Stiles stood up asking both of them as Kestrel gaped at him, she knew where this was going. She had stumbled on it as a joke, but when the similarities starting linking up she stopped and searched for something else.

'Should I?' Scott asked starting to look a little irritated at Stiles train of thought.

'It's a signal.' He stated expecting realization to hit Scott but it didn't. 'When a wolf is alone it howls as a signal to the rest of the pack…' Kestrel started to move to Stiles floor. She had spotted countless pages on lycanthrope and wolves. She climbed down leaving Stiles to persuade Scott. She scanned through the pages taking it all in. There was no way that Scott was a werewolf, surely not, she kept thinking it over, like, they were just storied, but everything fit, heightened senses, exceptional hearing, stronger and more agile, it was Scott all over. She looked at him, he didn't look like a werewolf, to Kestrel he was still the sweet faced, bright-eyed kid she had met as a five year old.

'Are you seriously wasting my time on this, I'm picking Alison up in an hour.' Scott shouted standing up and almost knocking Kestrel with his bag. Oh yeah, she thought, there was Lydia's party this evening. She looked between Scott and Stiles still unable to get her head round what Stiles had proposed. She blurred them out again as she searched the floor for anything that she might need to know.

'Yeah, so I made a good shot'. Scott said sounding tired all of a sudden.

Scott moved for the door but Stiles grabbed his bag and swung it round back into the bed. Forcing Scott to stay put.

'I saw you on the field today Scott, what did wasn't just amazing it was impossible.' Stiles countered as Scott glanced at Kestrel to see her nodding in agreement, making Scott roll his eyes.

'… your speed and reflexes, people cant just do that over night.' Kestrel stood up and moved to stand next to Stiles. Stiles visibly calmed when he realized that she was on his side.

'Yeah, and there is the vision, and your senses…' he trailed off thinking of more.

'I haven't seen you use your inhaler all week, you normally use it at least twice a day.' Kestrel chimed in feeling like this was becoming more a more real everything they clicked more into place.

'OKAY, I cant think about this any more now, well talk tomorrow.' Kestrel jumped when he shouted, and she saw Stiles tense up.

'Tomorrow?' He shouted back making Kestrel step away from them. 'What? No, the full moons tonight don't you understand?' Stiles turned around to Kestrel for backup and she just shrugged not knowing what to say at all.

'What are you both trying to do, I made first line, I got a date with a girl who I cant believe wants to go out with me.' Kestrel smiled at the mention of Alison, she hadn't stopped talking about him all week, she was definitely going to go out wit him. Scott spotted her smile and stepped up to her.

'Everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you both trying to ruin it?' He spat at her making her take a deep breath and step back again. Stiles stood and pushed him away from her.

'Dude.' Stiles said sternly looking from Scott to Kestrel. Scott sighed and placed a hand on Kestrels.

'Sorry Kes.' He said solemnly.

'Were only trying to help.' Stiles said slowly. 'Your cursed Scott.'

Kestrel looked at her shoes. Taking everything in, it fit perfectly, everything in its place, but now she felt like she needed to see it, she needed to see him like a wolf to truly believe it. Right now she felt like child playing am imaginary game. She picked at a few notes on ripped up piece of paper, and sighed.

'You do realize that when you change, its not just physically? It says here in Stiles notes, that you will have a thirst for blood Scott.' Kestrel handed him the note and then sat back down on Stiles bed.

'Blood lust.' Scott repeated looking down at Stiles.

'Yeah your urge to kill.' Stiles deadpanned making Kestrel nervous.

'I'm already fighting an urge to kill Stiles.' Stiles spun round on his chair again grabbing at books on his desk. He flipped a few pages and then started reading out loud.

'The change can be caused by anger, or anything that raises your pulse.' Kestrels head shot up.

'Like Alison.' She said. The realization hitting her hard. Stiles nodded at her and sighed looking back up at an increasingly annoyed Scott.

'You have to cancel tonight dude.' Stiles pointed towards Scotts bag and Kestrel started towards it to fish out Scotts phone. She had just pulled it out when Scott erupted.

'No, give that to me!' He shouted as he grabbed Kestrel up by her neck and over the room and into the wall, banging her head as he went, his hand clasped firmly around her throat making her breath come up in short little gasps. Stiles jumped up and started pulling at Scotts arm as he breathed angrily in her face, trying to get in the middle of them both. She felt the pain in her head throb as she stared into Scott's eyes. She watched him search her face and then he paled.

'Dude get the hell off her, what are you playing at Scott?' Stiles shouted at Scott as he backed away from Kestrel releasing her neck from his grasp. She slid down the wall into a sitting position as she took deep breaths staring at Scott all the time never loosing eye contact. He had never hurt her before, never. He was her best friend, always there to help her when she was upset, scared and alone, she didn't want to believe that he just hurt her. It wasn't Scott, it was the thing inside him, she thought.

'I'm sorry… I'm, going to get ready for that party.' He grabbed his bag and slowly made his way to the door, Stiles right behind him, almost shoving him out the door. Scott turned at the last minute and looked over to where Kestrel was still sat on the floor against the wall. 'I'm sorry!'

As soon as he was gone Stiles was pulling Kestrel up and checking her over, his face twisted in an emotion that she did not recognize. She felt him run his hands over her neck where a there was still a red mark. She sighed, all in all, she thought that at least now he might believe Stiles, now that he snapped and realized. Stiles tugged her into a quick hug and then slouched down onto his bed, letting himself fall onto his back.

'I can not believe he did that.' He mumbled. Kestrel moved and plopped herself down next to him making the bed shake and Stiles chuckle.

'Its ok, it didn't really hurt.' Kestrel lied as she searched for something to else to talk about, she could feel the awkwardness of situation surround them. Then it hit her.

'You know I was invited personally to Lydia's party.' She watched as Stiles eyebrows shot up and him sit up and stare at her like she had just punched him. At least changing the subject with Stiles was always easy, all she had to was bring up Lydia.

'No way, well to be honest, I'm not that surprised because you have been hanging around with her a lot.' He nudged her and relaxed beside her. 'Wish I got a personal invitation.' She watched as his far off gaze slid over him, making her roll her eyes.

'Are you going to the party tonight?' She watched as he looked over her face and then smiled sadly. He just kind of stared at her for a bit and then shook his head.

'Well I was just wandering, if maybe you wanted to come with me? We could keep an eye on Scott too.' Kestrel pushed her hair over to the left side of her head as Stiles eyes widened.

'Yeah, yeah that would be amazing.' Kestrel felt a massive grin flash across her face. 'Ahh Kes you are the best in the whole world. I can't believe I'm going to Lydia's party. I wander what she will be wearing.' Kestrel let him mumble away and stood up. She straightened her jumper out and sighed. She had had the strangest day, and now she had to let it sink in that one of her best friends was a werewolf, a magical creature that she though existed purely in books and films.

Stiles looked her over, as if checking to see if she was ok, just incase he had missed something, she looked fine apart from the small bruise forming on her neck. She just looked normal, in her oversized jumper, why did she never wear things that fit? He thought. He stood up and pulled her into another hug, but this time held it for a long time.

Kestrel sighed into his chest and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. He always gave the best hugs, She had never really noticed his warmth though, it spread through her and gave her hope, hope that they would be able to help Scott no matter what he was. They finally broke apart and Kestrel made her way to the window.

'Make sure you look good Stiles, can't have you dragging me down.' She looked back over her shoulder and winked at him. HE waved her off and rolled his eyes.

'What ever bird brain.' She giggled, real original Stiles she thought.

Once in her room she strode over to her wardrobe and stared inside waiting for inspiration of an outfit to hit her, when her face fell as her mind flew over Scott. She let her hands touch her neck and closed her eyes, she shivered and let her hands fall by her sides. In that instant she knew that she would do anything in her power to help her best friend, Scott meant the world to her, so she would help him through anything. She knew that Stiles would too, no matter what happened Scott would always have them.

Her whole world had just turned upside down and all she could think of was that Scott was a werewolf, werewolves were real. It made her think though, if werewolves were real, what else was out there.

**Hey hey hey! Thank you so much for the favorites and follows, I would really love to hear from people though, I would love to know opinions and even ideas. Its getting closer to Christmas too and I'm hoping I can keep up with writing chapters but I have assignments, so I shall try my hardest!**

**S'laters for now! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. The Grand Scheme of Things.**

Stiles and Kestrel wandered in through Lydia's house onto the patio area that overlooked the pool. There people everywhere and the music was deafening. She searched the area for Scott but she could barely see anyone under the dim lights.

She felt Stiles tug at her arm and point off in the opposite direction to where Scott and Alison were dancing, extremely closely. Kestrel couldn't help but smile, Alison looked really into Scott. She smiled feeling relaxed that Scott was ok and being normal. She turned to Stiles who had also spotted them and seemed to be relaxing a little.

'At least he is looking ok' Stiles shouted down to her. She nodded and them turned to him and smiled.

'Can you believe it, you in Lydia's house Stiles.' She nudged him and his cheeks flushed a bright red color. She laughed and slotted her arm through his.

'What ever Kes.' Stiles muttered just loud enough for her to hear. She smiled sweetly up at him and then licked her lips. 'You want a drink?' Stiles leaned in to shout because the music had changed and become even louder, but before he got an answer the one and only Lydia had bounced up to Kestrel and was spinning her round grinning like the Cheshire cat.

'You look gorgeous.' Lydia said, proudly, like the outfit was completely her idea. Kestrel smiled, she had dug out her black creepers with red soles. She was wearing black tights, with a pair of frayed shorts and a black floaty shirt. Her hair was pulled to the left side of her head like normal but she had worn simple eyeliner to make her eyes stand out. Lydia had also gone dark, as she was wearing a simple, tight fitted deep plum dress. Lydia stopped grinning at Kestrel and turned to Stiles and pointed at him as if trying to pinpoint where she had seen him. Kestrel rolled her eyes.

'Stiles was just about to get us a drink, what do you suggest?' Kestrel said and Lydia nodded at him and span round back to Kes and held up her own red cup.

'Try this, I just got it but I can get another.' She handed Kes her cup and she took a tentative sip. She had had alcohol before, but it went straight to her head, Scott had found her drunk once at a party after leaving her unattended for five minutes and laughed so hard she thought he was dying. She let the liquid coat her throat and tensed, it tasted of caramel but it had a strong aftertaste. There was definitely a reason she drank mostly water.

'There you are, enjoy. I shall see you round.' Lydia chimed. Kestrel and Stiles watched as she strode away. Stiles had a look of complete shock on his face, as if he hadn't actually just been that close to Lydia Martin.

'Hey try this Stiles.' He shook himself awake and smiled at her before taking the cup and trying it. His eyes widened and then promptly handed the cup back to her.

'That is definitely a girls drink, that's way to sweet.' He shivered as Kestrel giggled at him. She glanced around again feeling a nervous energy rise up inside her. She wanted to dance but she was dead sure Stiles wouldn't want to, she looked around for Lydia again, maybe they could dance near her and then her and Stiles could introduce himself properly this time.

'Scott looks fine still doesn't he?' Stiles piped up from next to Kestrel. She looked to Scott then back to Stiles. Stiles is like the papa of their little group. He worried so much about them, which was why she liked him so much. He always put them before himself, and she really admired that. They were best friends and they definitely worried about each other.

'Yeah, he seems to be doing fine, Alison looks like she is enjoying herself too' She smiled and Stiles nodded and shifted on his feet. The reassurance that their friend was ok was obviously calming him down.

'You erm, want to dance?' He held out his hand and she laughed.

'Yes, but I hope you realize I haven't gotten any better at it.' She raised her eyebrows and he raised his.

'Nor have I!' Kestrel looked at him and burst into laughter. They were both known at being horrendously awful at dancing, they always used to end up trying to look normal and then gave up and danced like complete weirdo's.

'Bring it Stilinki.' She dragged him over to where there was a group of people dancing slowly with each other and then let loose.

Stiles started with the Macarena and Kestrel started with the time warp, which completely did not match with the song that was playing. They got a few dirty looks and a few people moved away from them, but they didn't care. It took her back to birthday parties when they were about ten, her Scott and Stiles were always known for the craziest dancing, everybody used to join in though when you were younger, now all they got were stares and people sighing at them like they had lost the plot. Kestrel watched Stiles as he bust out some fist pumping to a relatively slow song and she couldn't help but laugh and join in.

Kestrel was just in the middle of cracking open her signature move of the sprinkler when Scott rushed past and bumped her into some unexpecting couple. She steadied herself, apologized and then started to scan the area searching after him. She saw Stiles move onto his tiptoes to get a better look of where he rushed off to. Kestrel could feel worry fill her. What is Scott was turning? Would she get to see him in full wolf mode? Was he going to hurt someone, like Alison? The questions buzzed around her head until finally she caught sight of him glancing over his shoulder.

'Hey Scott?' She shouted but he turned and kept going. 'Stiles is he ok?' She turned and he had the same worried and confused expression that she had.

'I will go and follow him, you find Alison' Then without anything more he ran off after Scott.

Kestrel nodded, this better not be the start of him freaking out like he had with her earlier. She took to wandering around aimlessly trying to bump into her, but when she couldn't find her anywhere in the backyard she took to wandering around the house. She couldn't help but think it was just her luck to be left with searching for Alison, who could be anywhere, Scott was more important to her, why couldn't she just help Stiles with Scott. Alison was lovely and all but she was much more worried about Scott in the grand scheme of things.

She had just reached the top of Lydia's stairs when she spotted a tall guy pressing a girl into the corner. Kestrel could tell that the girl didn't want to be there by how she kept wriggling, trying to move out if this idiots grip. She could even her the girl telling him to get off. How could a guy be so disgusting? She strode over and started pulling at the guy's shirt. It never stopped amazing her how appallingly oblivious guys could be to how girls feel. To Kestrel and probably every other girl in the world, it would be obvious that she didn't want to be there but to a guy, well they would see it as more of a challenge. This incensed Kestrel beyond belief.

'Get off her.' She shouted. She stormed over and tugged and tugged but he wasn't having any of it. He must have been smashed because there was hardly any recollection that he was being tugged at from behind at all. Finally though, Kestrel managed to pull him off enough for the girl to slip out of his grasp and run off down the hall. Ahh, she thought, way to help someone and get yourself in harms way, because now the huge drunken knob was going to start harassing her instead.

He finally spun round and as soon as he clocked who it was he burst into an angry laugh, the kind you do when you're pissed at someone. Kestrel could of kicked herself because he was the last person in the whole world that she wanted to have picked a fight with.

'Well hey there little bird.' Fin spat. 'What the hell do you think your doing?'

'You do realize its rude to shove a girl in a corner and molest her when she doesn't want you to' She countered not moving an inch. She was so mad at him. Not only did he push her around after breaking up with her, he was now being a complete scab and harassing girls. There was no way she was backing down.

'What has it got to do with you?' He grabbed her shoulder and shook her a little. She immediately swatted away his arm and glared at him.

'You do not get to touch me, you are disgusting.' She spat back at him, taking a step forward. She watched as his eyes went wide and then a smirk appeared on his face.

'You want me back, don't you.'? He cockily said. Kestrel rolled her eyes and sighed. How could calling him disgusting make him think that she wanted him back? This was exactly what she was talking about, obliviousness.

'There is no force on this earth that could get me back with you.' She turned to walk away but stopped when he grabbed her arm and tugged her back, so she was completely flat up against him. She could feel panic rise in her, as the image flashed of him pushing her around roughly back when they broke up. She tried to fight against him; she struggled to start tugging away from him only to have him tighten his grip around her arm. Her day wasn't going well, she felt like it was abuse Kestrel day. First Jackson, then Scott and now Fin.

'Fin get off me.' She snarled. His grip got tighter again. 'Seriously get the hell off me!'

She felt him slide his hand up under her shirt, which made her struggle even more. He started to fiddle with her bra and something in her snapped. She thrust her elbow right into his side winding him and making him stumble back. She moved back and turned to run tears threatening to spill when he started shouting after her.

'You're a waste of space Kes.' He shouted after her as she ran down the stairs.

'Nothing but a pile of worthless shit.' She could hear him running after her as she jumped the last few steps and headed out Lydia's front door and into the street. She searched for Stile's jeep but it wasn't where they left it. He had left her, Stiles had left her at Lydia's party. She couldn't believe it.

'Oi, can you not hear me talking to you, bitch.' She turned to see Fin stumbling out the door towards her.

Kestrel desperately searched for anyone to go to, anyone was better than him, and he wouldn't try anything if there were someone else around. Surely?

Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted Alison talking to some guy. Finally she screamed in her mind. Tears that she hadn't even realized were spilling started to pour as she jogged over and hugged Alison tightly making the girl jump.

'Hey Kestrel, what's up?' She said as Fin came stumbling up behind them both. She felt Alison tense and try and move away from him dragging Kes with her.

"Don't hide her from me.' Alison moved to behind the tall guy she was talking to and rubbed her hand into Kestrels back in a reassuring manor.

Kestrel looked from where she had buried her head into Alison's shoulder to where Fin was now stumbling into the tall guy. He was dark and really tall, his shoulder were broad to which meant that he was a strong guy.

'Dude, she is not yours, hand her over.' Fin slurred and pointed at Kestrel making her eyes widen. There was no way that she was his. The tall guy moved forward and raised his eyebrows making Fin take a step back.

'First, do not call me dude, and second, she is not yours and if you bother her again I will not hesitate to shove my fist through your skull.' He took another threatening step towards Fin and he stumbled back falling on his butt. 'Got it?'

'Yeah sure, whatever, she is a piece of crap anyway.' Fin rushed to his feet and then started stumbling back to the house only to be faced with a more than pissed off Jackson slamming the door on him.

The tall guy turned around and looked at Kestrel over and cracked a tiny smile.

'Look, I was just about to take Alison home, do you want a lift?' Kestrel looked from the guy to Alison, and she smiled sweetly. He was obviously her friend, or knew him from somewhere; I mean she isn't the stupid type to just jump in a car with just anyone who offers.

'Scott and Stiles took off, because Scott was ill or something. So he said he would give me a lift home?' Kestrel nodded and looked back at him.

'Thanks, but if you turn onto a street that I don't recognize and lock the doors It will result in violence, and although it doesn't look like it, I can be nasty.' The guy raised his eyebrows and then smiled.

'Sure thing.'

**Oh my goodness, three days till Christmas! I'm so excited. I hope that this is ok, I feel like I'm rushing and there is too much happening in the chapters, I would love to know what you think about it all. It would mean so much to me, plus its Christmas! **

**I hope that everyone enjoys their holidays and has a great Christmas!**

**S'laters and ho ho ho! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Blood Stained**.

'Oh my god, are you serious?' Kestrel blinked as Stiles shouted with his hands outstretched into the air, then she looked to Scott who was shaking his head and looking at the floor.

She had got back from the party the night before and text them both to let them know she had got al lift back and that she was fine. She also slipped into the text that they both had to come round the next day so she could get the low down on why they both had to leave in such a hurry. Yet what she was not expecting was to get shouted at like she was a naughty three year old.

She flipped her hair over her head in a nervous manner and took to tugging at her oversized 'The Police' jumper sleeves.

'I didn't realize it was Derek until you just told me Stiles, I'm sorry.' She blinked at him.

'Yeah, well. What if he just decided to take you off to some alley and do all manner of creepy things to you.' Stiles paced in front of her and Scott.

'He wasn't that creepy, he was actually really polite.' Kestrel sighed.

'Yeah, I'm sure that people are usually polite before they kill people, its like a guilt thing.' Stiles jammed his hands into his pockets and looked down at her.

How could she be so stupid, she literally kicked herself. He was exactly how they had both described him but she still didn't click. She had thought that Alison had been the stupid one for thinking about getting in a car with a stranger but it had been her that they decided it was fine to get in a car with freaking Derek Hale.

'Well at least you are home and not dead.' He grabbed her shoulder noticing her far off look and shook her playfully making Scott chuckle from behind them both.

'Yeah ok enough with the whole shouting at me, he was actually ok, he stood up to Fin for me' She looked from each boy as they glanced at each other.

Scott was the first to pipe up after they shared their little moment. She really needed them then and they had both disappeared.

'I'm really sorry we bailed and you have to face him alone.' He shuffled up next to where she sat on the bed and rested his head on her shoulder. Stiles who had calmed down also sat on her other side and wrapped his arm around her waist. They sat like that for a bit until Kestrel started to feel uncomfortable and so she started humming.

'I cant believe your humming the theme to Pacific Rim at a time like this' Stiles deadpanned and Scott rolled his eyes.

'I'm fine, I swear. Now what the hell happened to you Scotty?' She said, then looked to Scott, like it was circle time and each of them was telling stories of their weekend exploits.

'Ugh Kes it was horrible. I literally felt like I was going to explode. I left Alison and drove straight home, got in the shower and then the last I remember Stiles was behind my door saying that Derek was who gave you and Alison a lift home.' Then he looked to Stiles. Kestrel followed his gaze and raised her eyebrows at him. He nodded his head and Scott continued.

'Well, next thing I know I'm in the woods on the preserve and Derek was there. He was saying that I needed to run, so I did and then there were these hunters and they shot me in the arm with an arrow, but Derek came back and pulled me away from them, and then he said that the bite was a gift and that we were brothers now and then I just wandered until Stiles found me in the morning.' Scott took a deep breath and then sighed. Kestrel stared at him with wide eyes and then took a deep breath for herself. He had said everything so fast that she felt like she was going to get dizzy. He dashed completely over the whole hunters thing.

'Jeez.' Was all she could manage. 'Not only are there werewolves, there are hunters? Its like Van Helsing all over again.'

'Exactly, we have literally stepped in the biggest pile of crap.' Stiles said waving his hands around in the air dramatically. Which made Scott look at him funny.

'What ever your going through Scott, Stiles and I are right by your side no mater what.' Kestrel said nudging him with her elbow.

'Yeah, but what if I hurt you again.'

'You wont Scotty, we wont let you.' Stiles said reassuringly.

'Yeah well I hope so.' Scott smiled sadly at the floor.

Kestrel looked to Stiles and he smiled warmly at her and winked. Then from out of nowhere he launched himself into Kestrel and Scott sending them flying back onto her bed in a pile of flailing limbs. Kestrel let out an almighty scream before bursting into a fit of laughter. Stiles ruptured into laughter too with Scott falling suit. Scott wiggled free which just left Stiles lying on top of Kestrel. She immediately froze and felt warmth shoot up and into her cheeks. She could feel how heavy he felt on top of her and she couldn't help but look up and his face was inches from hers, laughter lines exposed on his face as he chuckled lightly to himself. Stiles noticed her sudden change and jumped up onto his feet and took to straightening out his plaid button up.

Scott cleared his throat which made both Kestrel and Stiles looked at him like he had just slapped them, which made him roll his eyes.

'Right, are we going to order pizza or what' Scott jumped up and grabbed the local pizza joints menu and started ticking everything he wanted. Kestrel let her mind wander as both boys looked over the menu. How could there be hunters too, they had shot Scott, not only with a gun but also with an arrow. What kind of people are they? Did hunters have special powers too? Questions filled her head and she felt her mind go fuzzy. Panic rose in her as she looked at Scott and Stiles fighting over what pizzas to choose. They were her best friends in the world, and they meant everything to her, and now there were hunters that were threatening to ruin everything, and even trying to kill them. She tensed and her hands started to shake. She really started to feel the gravity of what was hanging over her. Finding out that Scott was a werewolf was a problem, but one they thought they could get over and then carry on, but with hunters around, she realized that they may never catch a glimpse of normality again.

'Right what films are we watching too, because I have been super ready to watch Star wars again for ages!' Stiles blurted out. Kestrel rolled her eyes, but she welcomed the distraction to the inner turmoil she was now facing. She knew for a fact that it had only been about a week since Stiles had last seen one of the films from the Star Wars box set he had.

'NO' both her and Scott said at the same time.

'I love it Stiles but your killing it by making me watch it all the time.' Kestrel said, Stiles mock hurt expression making her chuckle.

'Ok fine, I'm not watching Pacific Rim again though, I mean, they had that sword to use the while time and its only once they have been dragged into space that they decide to use it, why not use it before, would save the whole space experience all together.' Stiles rambled on with Scott nodding his approval. Kestrel hit Stiles on the shoulder and laughed remembering back a month. When she first made them watch it with her they had argued that point through the whole end of the film.

'Fine, can we watch Godzilla?' Scott said and both Kestrel and Stiles turned to look at him. Shock covered their faces as Scott rolled his eyes.

'Dude, that's an awesome shout!" Stiles through his arms into the air and Kestrel let out an exited giggle.

'Ok you guys now decide on pizzas, you know I will eat anything' she raised her hand into the air, and almost instantly both Scott and Stiles high fived her. I'm going down stairs to grab drinks' Scott nodded and Stiles grabbed for the menu.

Once downstairs Kestrel took to grabbing glasses and filling them with water. Although they ate rubbish food when they were together, Kestrel always insisted on water with food. It was a weird little problem she had since she was a dot, water was the only drink she could have with food, and Scott and Stiles always just joined in. She was filling the third and last glass up at the sink when it hit her like a brick.

All of a sudden there was nothing, she could see, hear and sense nothing. Blackness surrounded her and everything was cold. Her hands were shaking and she could feel her breathing starting to catch a little in her throat. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the hope that everything would come back and that she would be fine, but she started hearing growling all around her. Her head snapped from side to side as her eyes flew open and strained against the dark. The sound surrounded her, like it had swallowed her whole. She tried to make a noise but all that came out was a whimper. Then the overwhelming feeling that something was looking at her crept over her body sending chills down her spine. It was the feeling you get when someone is staring right at you. Kestrel turned, her eyes slicing across the dark searching for anything, yet what she saw sent a scream echoing through her body and out her mouth as she was met with two gleaming red eyes. Nothing but the bloodstained eyes staring her down.

Then as if nothing had ever happened everything turned bright and she was back in her kitchen, face to face with Scott and Stiles. Both boys looked white, like they had seen a ghost, and Kestrel was certain that what ever they had seen was not as horrific as what she had just been through. Was she going mad, had Scott turning into a werewolf actually make her loose her marbles? Stiles took a small step towards kestrel and held out his hand.

'Kes?' His voice was delicate, but broke the silence and broke her out of her staring. 'Are you ok?'

Kestrel nodded her head and then went to take Stiles hand when she noticed her hand was covered in red. She gasped as the pain rushed to take hold.

'What happened? We heard you scream.' Scott said as he took in her hand and terrified appearance.

'I was… was just fill-filing up the glasses, and…' She closed her eyes, everywhere she looked the imprint of the red blood eyes were still staring at her, like they were burned into her mind.

'You smashed that glass in your hand Kes, you need to let us clean it up.' Stiles stepped forward again never once loosing eye contact, and took her hurt hand in his. He looked to Scott and waved his other hand around in the air.

'Can you grab the first aid kit?' Stiles commanded and Scott nodded, rushing off, leaving Stiles to pick shards of glass out of Kestrels hand. The pain was awful but all she could do was stare at the floor, the image of the eyes still staring up at her. She leaned in closer to Stiles, letting his warmth fill her up again. No matter what happened Stiles made her feel good again. Uncanny.

Once he was finished with pulling the shards out of her hand, Scott was back and searching for antiseptic wipes out of the first aid kit. He looked at her sympathetically and then started to run the wipe over her cuts. The stinging madder her gasp and her eyes started to water. She felt Stiles wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close.

'Ok, your hands is clean now, I'm going to have to bandage that, a plaster wont stay on.' Scott said as he pulled a bandage out of the first aid kit. She nodded and wiped at her eyes with her other hand.

'I'm sorry guys. I was going to try and make tonight as normal as possible' She looked between them and felt a pang of guilt settle in her stomach. 'Now I've ruined it!'

'You haven't ruined it Kes. Were just worried about you now.' Stiles said rubbing circles on her side with his thumb.

'What happened? Scott said quietly.

'I don't know' She said, and really, she had no idea what had happened. All that made sense was now where ever she looked those eyes followed, staring at her.

**Ok, so I'm slowly going to start bringing in a little something for Kestrel to deal with. I hope you guys like and that it's not too out there. Sorry too, Christmas has been so busy but so good. I hope every one had a good Christmas and New Year.**

**Once again, it would mean the world to me to hear from you! I haven't had a review yet and to get one would make my day!**

**S'laters for now xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Broken**

After a weekend of painting and hiding away in her room Kestrel was ready to get to school in Monday morning. Her room was a mess of paint and crumpled paper, the whole room stank of her drying art works and she couldn't help but start to feel a little trapped by it all. After the incident in her kitchen Stiles had stayed with her all night, Scott had gone home and her and Stiles had watched movies all night. Yet she couldn't shake the urge and craving to paint. To try and remove the eyes in her mind onto the paper, in a kind of transferable way.

It hadn't worked though, it was almost like they were following her, every time she rested or was caught daydreaming, they would appear. Keeping busy was the key. The busier she was the fainter they appeared before her. Although it was hard to keep busy with a bandage around your hand. Stiles had taken it off before he left and cleaned it again for her, then reapplied a clean bandage but she was starting to annoy her.

Getting ready was another stressful ordeal. She got up and her hair looked wilder than ever. She washed it and stuck it up into a messy bun, red flyaway curls sticking out in every direction, but she didn't care. Her outfit was a comfy one, she really didn't care what she looked like. She through on her oversized gray jumper, coupled with black speckled tights and denim shorts. Shoes though, this is always what took her longest. Finally though she grabbed her dark purple doc martins. She glanced back at her room as she left, it was a complete mess, her new paintings were everywhere, and she couldn't put them away. Then her eyes fell on her clock, immediately swearing out loud she slammed her door shut.

She rushed down the stairs and through the front door just in time to see Stiles rush out his own front door. He smiled at her and he fumbled around with the lock on his door.

'Stiles, we are so late!' She said giggling.

'Yep, do you know whose fault that is?' He asked moving to the driver side door of his jeep. Kestrel raised her eyebrows in a questioning look. 'Yours!' he stated.

'What? I hardly saw you since you left on Saturday, how is it my fault?' She asked jumping in and rummaging through his CD's, pulling out his London Grammar disk.

'Your music was so loud Kes. Were you painting all weekend?' He asked looking at her. His eyes had softened, he knew sometimes painting was her coping mechanism. She sighed.

'Yeah, I didn't stop till past midnight last night.' She then giggled. 'Stiles, you might need to turn the engine on.'

Stiles looked from her to the keys in his hand and then jumped into action.

The drive was quiet after that, they both hummed along to the CD, both staring at the road in front of them. Kestrel loved these moments, they were both so comfortable with each other that they could sit in silence and not feel awkward at all. She looked over at him and took in his features. His eyes were shinning with the sun, a golden brown color, like chocolate. His lashes were long and framed his eyes perfectly. His lips were parted, he always did that when he was concentrating. He turned to look at her and she blushed a bright red at being caught staring.

'What you looking at, have I got toothpaste of my face?' He gushed, his hands flashed up to wipe at his mouth making her smile.

'Nope, nothing on your face.' She said and then turned to stare out the window, her cheeks on fire.

As they pulled into a space, she grabbed her bag and jumped out the jeep, needing to get away before he saw her majorly bright red cheeks. Damn her complexion, being ginger really ruined things for her, she was so pale, even the tiniest embarrassment made her look like a tomato.

'S'laters Stiles.' She called in her best Scottish accent as she speed walked across the car park towards a rather sultry looking Lydia. She had one hand on her hip and her leg was at a funny angle.

'Oh my goodness, what is with that pose?' Kestrel asked as she strode up the strawberry blond girl. Lydia rolled her eyes and shifted to a more normal stance.

'If you have to know, Jackson is over there!' She pointed behind Kestrel to her Jackson's porche pulling into a space and nearly running Stiles over. Kestrel rolled her eyes. She moved her hand up to tug at a loose bit of hair when Lydia noticed her bandage.

'What happened to you?' She said taking in Kestrels lack of make up and effort on her appearance. 'You look like crap.'

'I cut my hand on some broken glass.' Kestrel replied and tucked at the bandage. 'As for my appearance, I'm tired' Lydia rolled her eyes.

'Well I hope Allison has dressed well today, so I'm not completely brought down by your look' Lydia muttered as Jackson came up and planted a giant wet sloppy kiss all over Lydia's mouth. Kestrel was disgusted and made an awkward attempt of quashing their moment by clearing her throat. PDA was not something Kestrel appreciated at all, made her feel all gross and nasty.

'Hey Woods' Jackson said and slapped her back hard enough to make her stumble. Kestrel smirked and punched him on the shoulder with her good hand.

'Hey douche' She replied, making Jackson smile.

'I always forget that you are cousins' Lydia stated as they all started walking towards the school. Kestrel nodded.

'That's because I'm so much more better looking that him, isn't it Lydia?' She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

'Actually I think its because I don't like to be known to be related to a ginger.' That scored Jackson a dirty look from both Lydia and Kestrel. He raised his hands and then rolled his eyes at them both. 'Whatever, I'm off'.

Jackson took to sauntering down the hallway. Lydia turned to Kestrel and grabbed her face. A sly smile started appearing on Lydia's face, which meant only one thing, Kestrel was about to be attacked by Lydia's makeup collection.

'I can fix this.' She said the demonic smile spreading unnaturally far across her face, scaring Kestrel slightly. Then before she could make a wild excuse and run, Lydia was dragging her towards the girl's toilets. On the way Kestrel saw Alison and mouthed 'help' at her, she immediately followed the two red heads on to the toilets and began chuckling to herself as she realized what was about to occur. It was amazing actually, how quickly these three girls had become good friends, they weren't the best of friends, but Kestrel could see them becoming close friends after some time. Yeah Lydia was a lot to get used to, but they all seemed to compliment each other somehow.

'Kestrel, you are done for' Alison said as she pulled at her curls in the mirror. Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes again, something that Kestrel found she did a lot.

'I don't know what all the fuss is about, I don't look that bad do I?' Kestrel said looking closely at her reflection in the mirror. There were dark circles appearing around her eyes, and then she saw them, staring back at her from the mirror. The red eyes that she had been trying to get rid of for the past weekend. She spun round and almost knocked Lydia flying. Alison took a step forward and touched Kestrels arm, making her calm down. The red eyes disappeared into thin air.

'Are you serious? You almost made me drop the mascara brush' Lydia moaned as she stared at Kestrel like she was a crazy person, then her eyes softened a bit.

'You ok Kes?' Alison asked. Kestrel nodded and took a deep breath.

'Yeah, sorry! I thought I saw someone in the mirror' She muttered.

'Its ok, don't jump so much' Lydia smirked and then dipped the mascara back in the tube and took a step towards Kestrel smiling. 'You ready?'

Once Lydia was done, she was actually happy with how she looked. Lydia had covered the dark circle and put a neat amount of eyeliner on her top lids and then a little mascara. Nothing too much, she didn't look like she belonged to a circus so she was happy. She wandered into Chemistry, and dumped her stuff down next to Stiles. She hadn't seen him all day and she was actually looking forward to spending time with him again.

'Dude, you face looks different than this morning?' Stiles said pocking her face with his pencil. She flapped it away with her good hand and smiled at him. He noticed.

'Yeah Lydia saw how tired I looked and decided that I needed saving.' She stated and took to pulling out her note pad. She opened it to a page that she had been doodling on in the previous classes and carried on sketching the eyes into the page. She felt Stiles lean closer and then she felt his breath on her ear. Kestrel turned to face him making him jump back into his seat.

'What you looking at Stilinski?' She deadpanned, making Stiles look worried for a second, then she cracked a smile and he lightened up.

'Just looking at your doodling.' He pointed to the eyes and all of a sudden she felt very aware that she probably looked really crazy. She turned the page and cleared her throat.

'Its nothing, just making shapes.' She muttered, as Mr. Harris became to try and call the class to attention.

Half way through the class Stiles nudged Kestrel and placed a folded up piece of paper in front of her. Kestrel looked at him then back at the paper. He was always trying to get away with sending notes, 9 out of 10 times he would get caught and she couldn't believe he was even trying it in Harris' class. Kestrel admired his balls and actually felt a little heat rise in her cheeks. What was going on with her today? She unfolded it and then read what he had put.

_Do you want to come round after school?_

Kestrel smiled and looked at Stiles, who was apparently all of a sudden, had taken a great interest in what Mr. Harris was saying. She giggles lightly and then took to writing her reply.

_Sounds like a plan, I shall meet you by the batmobile? _

She stuffed the piece of paper back onto his side of the table and took to intently pretending to take notes. She really didn't want to get herself and Stiles in trouble. God knows that Harris already hates Stiles. Before she had a chance to actually start listening and taking in what Harris was saying the not got popped back on her side. She opened it and a massive simple spread across her face, making Stile blush a little. Stiles watched as Kestrel turned a pretty pink color.

_No Scott either, if I'm batman, does that make you my Robin?_

Then all of a sudden the sound of Mr. Harris interrupted her little moment and both her and Stiles jumped in their seats. Mr. Harris was stood next to their table pointing at the note.

'Pass me the note Woods, and I shall read it for the whole class to enjoy to.' Harris said, panic rose in Kestrel.

With out thinking Kestrel shoved the piece of paper into her mouth and started chewing. Stiles gawked at her his jaw practically on the table. Kids around the room started whispering and laughing. The taste of ink and mushy paper was disgusting, it actually tasted a lot like her mothers cooking. She didn't swallow it though, there was no way she was actually going to eat the paper. Harris placed his hands on the desk and looked down at her, he raised his eyebrows and then sighed.

'You are lucky, this is a warning, but if you do something so.. so Stiles like again, you will be spending a weeks worth of lunch with me.' He stood up straight and took in her expression of discomfort and sighed again. 'You can go spit it out now Woods'.

Kestrel jumped up and rushed out the class and off down the hall to the nearest bathroom. The hallways were dead quiet and all she could think of was how embarrassed she was. At least she didn't get Stiles in trouble.

She rounded a corner and dived into the toilets where Lydia had dragged her earlier that day. She quickly spat the paper out and took to scratching at her tongue in an attempt to get rid of the taste. How could she be so silly, she should of just ripped it, or not of replied in the first place, but no. It was Stiles, and she had wanted to reply. She sighed and turned to face herself in the mirror again.

Even with the use of Lydia's make up, she looked tired still. She couldn't hack late nights. All these teenagers going out to mad parties all weekend. Kestrel could hardly cope with going to bed at 1am for two nights. She wasn't even doing anything strenuous like dancing. She was just painting. Painting away the memory of those eyes. She cursed herself for taking that train of thought, because as soon as she had thought about the eyes, they appeared again, silently watching her in the mirror. She turned around, the eyes staying completely in the middle of her train of sight. Never blinking, just staring intently at her. Since she blacked out that time, she was terrified it would happen again. What if it happened in class? Would Stiles and Scott be there to help her the next time? What if she ended up doing something worse than just cutting her hand?

The all so feeling of anxiety bubbled inside her and it was there and then that she decided that she had had enough school for one day.

**Ok so I'm trying to bring a little depth to Kestrel at the moment. I hope that this was ok, I have something up my sleeve so hopefully it goes well and I don't ruin it. **

**YAY, I got reviews, I was so excited! SUPER thank you to Savannah and cat-afterlife, your comments really made me smile! **

**S'laters for now xxx**


End file.
